flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AuraPhoenixx
You can talk here! ~Aura [[Diamond Legion]] (talk) 22:28, August 13, 2013 (UTC) 21:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AuraPhoenixx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Curly-BraceXD (talk) 21:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC) A Certain Phoenix Clan Why don't you check the update I've given on the PCP talk page? It would be appreciated if you respond. - The Yokai, 3:09pm EDT, 8/15/13 *Sighs.... I can't believe the PCP would end so so soon... maybe they might crown a new leader? *Today, I saw a meeting, They seemed to be looking for the other members. Then again, maybe not to bring the clan back. But hey, there is still hope! Firewolf seems to be friends with some high-profile fancy-letters. Members seen: Firewolf, Darknesswolf, Magnumwolf, Goldwolf, skywolf(may not be a member, but still a friend) Fancyletters seen: I forgot but it ended with paw, err...I forgot that early?- The Yokai, 5:57pm EDT, 8/15/13 *Right. As long as he still has connections, the pcp is safe. *I am seriously contemplating if I should quit this FLAB "journalism". Just as I expected, they MAUL me. - The Yokai, 11:37pm, 8/16/13 *It's nvr safe to be a FLAB3 journalist. But you shouldn't quit if it doesn;t feel right.... just get some backup peeps and I think you;re good. Watch out for crimminals, too. *Also...there may be more members, but the most I remember were alternate names of the main group that hangs with Firewolf. There was this one wolf, whose name I forgot. He's probably either "dead", quitted, or had a name change. - The Yokai, 3:56pm, 8/17/13 *Well I guess that makes sense.... they probably had a name change, like I did after I gave up on my old clan... PS, Dude, how do you retrieve such info?! *Just now, I saw that "dj turtle" is the "new fuck". According to that turtle, he had witnessed Fuck leaving forever and passing the "legend" on to him. Most of these info are outed in crowded cities. Also, I've already witnessed Ravenstar flipping out on my posting. - The Yokai, 6:08pm, 8/17/13 *Gj! ;) *Despite being the phoenix clan, most of the members are wolves. Even now, the wolves have changed from phoenixes to wolves. So the PCP is WCP again? - The Yokai, 7:39pm EDT, 8/17/13 *"good job" ._. - The Yokai, 2:40am, 8/18/13 *If it's the wolves again, then I guess they changed back after Fire left *Is it just me, or are the servers getting more empty, both metaphorically and literally? - The Yokai, 8:09pm, 8/18/13 EDT *They're getting empty. :( *Breaking news~ Ravenstar is planning an alliance against dj turtle. known members: babyrobin, ninjablaze, god of war(?) - The Yokai, 10:56pm 8/19/13 *Raven's out of his/her mind -- again? *I found this out after Ravenstar flipped her shit again. - The Yokai, 4:58pm, 8/20/13 *That's not.... relatively... good.... *Today, you told me of mass-flippings of shit occurring with EbonyFang, Ravenheart, and Ascensionclan. Much editing of the wiki of those subjects occured today. They must've seen this page. - The Yokai, *11:32am, 8/21/13 *The RC page has beem experiencing mass vandalism. I suspect it's from Rav or Ebony *Okay no talk on that if you have read this I need immediate clearing. This was posted on the RC page, but it has been replaced with original content: * WE ARE COMING TO WAR! WE ARE YOUR ENEMIES AND WE'LL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE CLAN ONE BY ONE. WAR HAS STARTED YOU DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE BUT WE WILL SOON SHOW OUR IDENTITY ONCE WHEN THINGS HAS BEEN GATHERED UP. PREPARE FOR WAR! WE SHALL INVADE NDR,SC,NC,WC,AC LASTLY, RC! WE ARE READY FOR YOU ALL... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130617061608/flylikeabird3/images/3/38/Riverclan.jpgAdded by Dapplefrost022 -LEADER OF ****** CLAN Wow, this is just too funny -smokestar Lmfao. If you threatened us in our faces on flab, we would believe you. Btw. Taking clans down isn't highly possible, but you can attack them, sure go ahead. This is a game, if you win, you won't get anything, if we loose, we'll probably just have lost ppl and that's it lmao. To the person think I am doing the vandalism: No. I'm not immature enough to vandalise peoples wikis. I won't stoop that low. I suspect Raven also. EbonyFang (talk) 01:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Ebony ...... Clan? Shitty Clan? ShadowClan? Any clan with six letters? - The Yokai Okay, new news. I found the same thing except with LOTR themes by the same bandal.I know a top killer who's LOTR obses on FKLAB that has a grudge on clans and asks Sloan for hacks... Deathclan needs to do something to be noticed . And I mean kill a sc warrior , I'm back in Deathclan -Ravenheart You know if an attack will be placed upon an sc cat, sc won't be the only clan after you, alright what's the point in attacking their members? Just to be hated even more?-Smokestar True that. No matter what I know my Legion will defend Shadowclan to the very last pulp! C'mon Ravvy, this isn't right! Shadowscream hates me . I will kill with my broken , no matter I can't be stoped , Dapplestar stayed she will help me kill Shadowscream with the people that he broke their hearts http://m.youtube.com/?reload=7&rdm=uid0m1pe#/watch?v=Ypkv0HeUvTc e_ehttp://m.youtube.com/?reload=7&rdm=uid0m1pe#/watch?v=LV7AzNYh5bo this is beyond funny, raven seriously thinks she can take down sc doesnt she? not only will she have to deal with sc if she attacks, but rc as well- whitestar Look, there are weaker clans to take down, sc is heavily protected by groups, gods etc, if you attack them, they'll be up your ass in less than 5 mins, take your chances, see what happens. Yep. Shadowclan has the gods, RC, WC, DL, and possibly the NDR behind them in this, Rav. You're just one. Exactly. So just, attack smaller clans before you risk your life....again.... attacking a large clan. raven, iv killed u once and ill happily do it again, dont bother coming back, noone here likes u- whitestar Wow, I just face palmed irl cause of your post, white. I don't want to hurt Shadowclan , I just want to hurt Shadowscream for hurting me.-Ravenheart :l I'll say this once again. You can't hurt shadow, he won't let you, and if you try, he'll hurt you with words. Now think again ._. I might be "helping" you but I said in a few things, or maybe I didn't make myself clear enough. There's no way you can hurt him, promise you, he hides whatever pain he gets hit with, you'll never know if you hurt him or not. Dapplefrost022 19:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) http://m.youtube.com/?reload=7&rdm=uid0m1pe#/watch?v=wsumEnI5O2k&feature=fvwrel Well, than you're attacking an nc member, well, Anyways, after you attempt to kill him will you be satisfied afterwards? And dapple is right about him. He hides any, and every form of pain. Yes. Hurt him, and we'll all hurt you back, love~ with a smile. Whitestar is asking Curly to block dapple Facepalm Lol. .....http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qztch6_Uhuk&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dqztch6_Uhuk. , better version Alright then, dear~ A warning. Recently, I have changed IP address without warning. If i can do it, pretty much anyone can do it. Many people can be the same person... - The Yokai, 6:07pm EDT, 8/27/13 Hello Aura. I was talking to a friend, Wigeon, about the vandalism. He brung up the assassins. I was just wondering if you suspect the assassins. They used to be a decent threat to the clans, I thought. But I haven't seen them in weeks. Do you suspect them to be the vandals? XLightningfoX (talk) 19:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC)XLightningfoX Everyone's a suspect in this grand arena type game. It's an everybody's it game. There's not one person innocent. The most decent one could have the most blood on their hands, it's only a matter of time before we crack the case. The Assasins are a sure suspect. Dear god...FLAB3 is already mad without all this conflicting! Now it is just plain insane. - The Yokai, 4:32pm EDT, 8/28/13 ikr. αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 20:34, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Aura lmao. Olympus isn't on Fly Like a Bird. And even if it was, it's attack-proof. Especially from one god modding phoenix and some cats. You are actually planning to attack Olympus, Aura? ._. - The Yokai Noh